Rampo
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = }} Rampo is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit. Appearance Rampo, like all of the other dwarves, is very small. He has a long, pointed nose and a wide mouth with a predominant lower lip. He wears a dark colored jacket that has buttons, a light colored scarf, dark boots, and dark pants that have a hole for his tail. He also wears a large hat, similar to Absalom's, that has a dark colored v-shaped design on it. Personality In all of his appearances so far he has been frowning, suggesting that he has a stern personality. Abilities and Powers He possesses the speed and power characteristic of dwarves, as seen when he and Leo quickly stole the clothes and defeated two of Doflamingo's underlings. Tontatta Combat He has been shown to have an ability called "Tontatta Tail Hammer", which is strong enough to knock down a normal person and make him get stuck to the ground, as it was seen being used against some of Doflamingo's underlings to sneak into the Tower where Sugar is located. Weapons Rampo is seen carrying a spear, like the other dwarves. It is unknown how skilled he is in using it. History Dressrosa Arc After capturing Usopp and Robin and bringing them to Tontatta Kingdom, Rampo was seen with the other dwarves searching Robin's body while she was pinned to the ground. They released Robin when she promised that she would not harm them. However, since she could not provide a weapon, the dwarves were going to strip her. They stopped when Flapper told them that she is a friend of the "hero". The dwarves later requested Usopp to help them fight against the Donquixote Pirates much to his unpleasant surprise. An army of dwarves assembled and while bringing Usopp and Robin along, traveled through an underground passage to the Riku Royal Army HQ located beneath the flower field where they rendezvous with Thunder Soldier. The rebels planned to attack the underground world and free all the workers there, including the 500 dwarves captured by Doflamingo. Their number one target was Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. When it was time to commence the operation, they travel through a secret tunnel and infiltrate the trade port. After Thunder Soldier separated from them to go to the royal palace, the dwarves continued on with their plan to take out Sugar. After Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's subordinates, the dwarves stripped them. While they were confused, Rampo and Leo knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels made their way to the central tower where Sugar is located. Rampo and a few other dwarves split from the group and went with Thunder Soldier on a mission to assassinate Doflamingo. They boarded a lift to the royal palace and were later confronted by Lao G. Thunder Soldier and the dwarves fought him, but they seemed to be outmatched. The lift later reached the royal palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook due to Pica's confrontation with Luffy's group, some of the dwarves took the opportunity to pin Lao G down. Rampo encouraged Thunder Soldier to continue forward. He, Kabu and Kyros continue, running into Gladius. The two dwarves attack him, creating space for Kyros to move forward. Gladius intercepts them and attacks them, leaving them knocked out. Gladius then goes after Kyros. Major Battles *Rampo and Leo vs. Dressrosa Guards *Rampo and Kabu vs. Gladius References Site Navigation es:Rambo it:Rambo fr:Rambo Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Green Bit Characters